Underwater Survivor: SBC Style
Warning: This page contains spoilers. Underwater Survivor: SBC Style is a spin-off created by Steel Sponge/Spongebobfan200. Premiere Date: September 6th, 2010 (Sneak Peek) / November 5th, 2010 (Official Airing) End Date: TBA Status: Returning Spin-Off Rating: TV-14 Plot: A team of SBC members tour around Bikini Bottom and other greatly related sites. It wasn't exciting for them when they realized they're in a teen reality show hosted by jjsthekid, in which is particually subterranean themed survival. Who will win the gold? Who will go home? Season 1 (Underwater Survivor: SBC Style) 1. Gone Industrial(Part 1) (US: September 6th, 2010 (Sneak Peek), November 5th, 2010 (Official Airing)) 2. Gone Industrial(Part 2) (Eliminated = Goosebumpsfan) (US: September 6th, 2010 (Sneak Peek), November 12th, 2010 (Official Airing)) 3. All-Nighter (Eliminated = Wumbology) (US: November 19th, 2010) 4. RetroJunk (US: December 3rd, 2010) 5. Fearing the Enemy (Eliminated = SpongeSebastian) (US: December 10th, 2010) 6. The Aftermath 1: The Breakpoint (US: December 17th, 2010) 7. Eurotopia (Eliminated = Santa Dog/Elastic) (US: January 7th, 2011) 8. Hitting Rock Bottom (Eliminated = Steel Sponge) (US: January 14th, 2011) 9. SBCTube (US: January 21st, 2011) 10. The Lost City (Eliminated = Captain52) (US: January 28th, 2011) 11. Serebii Scandals (Eliminated = tvguy347 and 4EverGreen) (US: March 18th, 2011) 12. Aftermath 2: Trivia-a Thon (US: March 25th, 2011) 13. The No, Not Four, But Three Floors of Fear (Eliminated = Dragiiin123, Reinstated = Wumbology) (US: April 1st, 2011) (Jjsthekid Guest Wrote) 14. Committees and Conundrums (Eliminated = The Cartoon) (US: April 8th, 2011) 15. The Merge (Eliminated = Blue Skarmory) (US: April 15th, 2011) 16. Das Booted-Off (Eliminated = SG10 and Queen Malie) (US: April 22nd, 2011) 17. Warcraft Mania (US: April 29th, 2011) 18. Aftermath 3: The Chaos Continues (US: May 6th, 2011) 19. Wiki Space (Eliminated = Bob_Ball) (US: May 27th, 2011) 20. Wheel of Spin-Offs (Eliminated = Wumbology) (US: June 3rd, 2011) 21. The Forest Five (Eliminated = PokeSponge123) (US: June 10th, 2011) 22. Game Not Over (Eliminated = ExKizuna) (US: June 17th, 2011) 23. Mystery at the Krabby Express (Eliminated = Spongebobs1fan) (US: June 24th, 2011) 24. Aftermath 4: A New Hope (US: July 1st, 2011) 25. Road To Revolution (US: July 8th, 2011) 26. TV.com Shadows (Winner = CF) (Runner-Up = Clappy) (US: July 15th, 2011) 27. Special: Doubloons, Victory and Competition (US: August 5th, 2011) Season 2 (Underwater Survivor SBC: The Lost Temples) 28. The Quarreling Quail (Eliminated = ACS) (US: October 8th, 2011) 29. Hunt Down That Goose (Eliminated = Bob Ball) (US: October 8th, 2011) 30. Smells Like Team Spirit (US: October 15th, 2011) 31. Paradise Lost (US: October 22nd, 2011) 32. The Facebook of Zuckerberg (Eliminated = tvguy347) (US: November 5th, 2011) 33. Aftermath 1: After the Forgotten Temple (US: November 12th, 2011) 34. A Sunken Treasure (Eliminated = CDCB) US: November 19th, 2011) (Jjsthekid Guest Wrote) 35. A Triad Divided (Eliminated = Deli) (US: December 3rd, 2011) 36. Forest Geen Isn't Your Color (Eliminated = storytime7) (US: December 10th, 2011) 37. What Matters To Boast (Eliminated = Dragiiin123) (US: January 21st, 2012) 38. Perfect Pawns (US: January 28th, 2012) 39. Aftermath II: Second Chance Showdown (US: February 4th, 2012) 40. Who Will Take Jelly? (Eliminated = Clappy) (US: February 11th, 2012) 41. Equestria Fever (US: February 18th, 2012) 42. Legends of The Stone Temple (US: February 25th, 2012) 43. Shinya Dynasty (US: April 21st, 2012) 44. SBC Avengers (US: April 28th, 2012) 45. Aftermath III: Aftershock (US: May 5th, 2012) 46. Elementary, my Dear Wumbo (US: May 12th, 2012) 47. Alien vs. Piranhator (US: June 30th, 2012) 48. Lord of the Flies (US: July 7th, 2012) 49. Amazing Temple Race (US: July 14th, 2012) 50. Aftermath IV: Aztec Style (US: July 21st, 2012) 51. Triad in the Tree Tops (US: July 28th, 2012) 52. Temple of Doom (US: August 4th, 2012) 53. Special: Temple Game of Thrones (US: September 22nd, 2012) Hosts - Season 2 Host: jjsthekid Co-Host: tvguy347 Aftermath Hosts: JCM and CF Prize Announcer: SG10 Olmec: Terminoob Contestants - Season 2 'The Screaming Geckos:' Captain: ExKizuna Helper: Patrick Intern: Hassan Green Monkeys: ''' Wumbology 4EverGreen '''Orange Iguanas: MadameCat Silver Snakes: Fa 'The Killer Piranhas:' Captain: Shinya Helper: Squidward Intern: SOF Purple Parrots: Jelly Blue Barracudas: OMJ Red Jaguars: Steel Rae Notes/Trivia *Team STFUBISYHO from Season 1 was originally named Team Clappy. *By far, two contestants were unfairly kicked out. SpongeSebastian due to the votes being altered, and Steel Sponge due to Spongebobs1fan causing his loss in a certain challenge. *SG10 was the first contestant to switch teams. *Blue Skarmory is the only fictional user in this show. All of the other contestants are real members. 'Awards' Best Crossover Spin-Off - Spin-Off Awards 6 Best Quote - Spin-Off Awards 7 Best Scene - Spin-Off Awards 8 Best Female Main Character - Spin-Off Awards 8 Best Side Character - Spin-Off Awards 8 SBC TV-News Featured Spin-Off: Newscast 3 Category:Spin-offs